falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Carmina (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Carmina is a side character in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. Her story is told by her fiance, Paladin Sandstone, in the fifth episode, The Ranger. Biography Carmina was a Steel Ranger mare with a white mane and crimson coat who lived in the Thunder Valley wasteland with her fellow soldiers. She along with Sandstone and their friend Armature were part of the former Equestrian Special Material Command which had become known as The Guardianship after the war. For a century and a half, The Guardianship slowly reclaimed 6 of the Outpost bunkers they used to be in control of. During a mission to reclaim the seventh, Carmina's father was killed in a Great Arrow ambush which would come to be known as the Blood Canyon Massacre. She along with Sandstone and dozens of other initiates became orphans that day. The nickname "The Orphan Maker" was branded on Elder Feathertail, whom organized the operation. She would quickly be executed. Carmina and Sandstone were the only orphans in their squad and became very close as the years went on. Once they reached adolescence, their friendship evolved into a relationship. However, it is something they had to keep secret to protect their chances of staying together where it mattered. They both wished to join the Order of Rangers and finish the mission their parents had started by reclaiming Outpost Zeta. If the leadership, especially Star Paladin Turquoise, knew about that however, one of them would have to choose a different Order to belong to. Eventually though, Turquoise would accept them both into his platoon. After a harrowing mission, they would help to successfully recapture Outpost Zeta. To their embarrassment, Turquoise would catch them "celebrating" in the vehicle depot. Expecting punishment, the couple were surprised to find Turquoise admitting that he too found love among his own platoon long ago. With the mission over, he recommended them for promotions within the main outpost, Castle Alpha. They were both granted the rank of Paladin and joined the "War Room" planning section of the Order of Rangers. They intended to spend the rest of their lives together planning missions to capture Outpost Theta and beyond, while raising a family of their own. All of this would be taken away from them however when the Great Arrow raider clan infiltrated the outposts. Carmina and Sandstone found Elder Greycrest on the brink of death, setting up the self-destruct to prevent the Arrows from taking control of the weapons caches. The Elder then entrusted their group to get the Master Spell Matrix to a new Outpost beyond the deserts around Thunder Valley. Once reaching the Delta Pass tunnel to leave the valley, one of the members of their group revealed himself to be a traitor. Fuel Rod was the one to let the Great Arrows in somehow, and had wired the tunnel with explosives to collapse. Carmina was holding Sandstone after he suffered a severe gunshot wound. When Fuel Rod triggered the explosives, her last act was to sacrifice herself by tossing Sandstone deeper into the tunnel, while the broken pieces of bedrock came down on top of her. Her memory is kept alive in Sandstone, as one of the few precious thoughts he still has. Quotes * "What if there is someone there in the high castle… Some new kingdom that has risen up and ruled for the last hundred years. What if beyond the plateau, all the world has been restored and we’re just living here in the last of this wasteland. The world could have completely moved on without us, forgetting that we are even here. We’ve devoted our entire existence to marching on, reclaiming all these outposts… We’re supposed to need them to bring about some kind of change… some “better world”. But what if some better world has already appeared… What if this is all worthless…" - Sandstone (paraphrasing her deepest fear) * "For Carmina and I, it felt like a terrible weight had been lifted off our shoulders… We were truly happy, truly fulfilled for the first time in our adult lives. It was the best day ever… which means, we got a bit drunk ourselves… and as a result… got caught up in the celebration." - Sandstone (describing the night after capturing the outpost) * "Once I was done, I got back in bed with Carmina. Even though she was still asleep, she shifted back into my arms when she felt I’d returned. I lie awake for a little while, slowly stroking her white mane. It smelled fresh, like berries. One thing she really missed about life inside, was getting to shower regularly. One of those simple comforts, getting to wash away the dirt and grime of the job we had to do… She slept so calmly. Neither of us entertained any thoughts that things were going to change. We were going to start our own family. Watch our foals grow up with Armature’s… As I lay there beside her, that was the future I saw. Then I woke up." - Sandstone (describing their last night together) Behind the Scenes * Carmina was voiced by Kriz Blessings. * Carmina, Sandstone, and Armature are based on Mikasa, Eren, and Armin from the Attack on Titan series. * Carmina's death, like the rest of the episode was effectively written backwards. The core story idea was that of a character losing their sanity while trapped in a cave and having to resort to cannibalism. SteelHooves being SkyBolt's favorite character in Fallout: Equestria, he wished to write a Steel Ranger episode for a long time. The betrayal and other Thunder Valley elements were outlined to lead up to Sandstone's isolation in the Delta Pass Tunnel. * Carmina and Sandstone are some of the tallest main characters in Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. Outside of her armor, Carmina was close in height to a character like Sassy Saddles, although with more conventional mare facial features. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)